Mephiles the Dark
Mephiles the Dark is the main antagonist in the famously bad 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game, Sonic the Hedgehog (or Sonic 06). He debuts in the ''Leet Fighters'' episode Daten Date, and made his first appearance in The Frollo Show, during Frollo Has a Bad Feeling, as an ally. Personality Mephiles is a gigantic troll and is sadistic when it comes to it. However he is outshined by Fegelein, his rival, most of the time. Mephiles is very much like his game counterpart; he speaks with an exaggerated tone and talks like everything is an epic journey. He also enjoys being the center of attention. Deep down though, he is a very lonely individual, becoming depressed whenever he is left on his own. Powers and Weapons Mephiles' powers consist of time travel, Iblis fusion, flight, energy projection, immortality, master manipulator and flawed duplication. However, he has used none of these powers in the actual The Frollo Show except for using telekinesis to make his invitation hover, and he claimed that he can travel through time. Most of his weapons consist of antic equipment such as laughing gas, exploding eggs and robot clones. He is a great troll as he successfully trolled Frollo and Gaston with laughing gas, and videotaped him while he was asleep at his party. He can also fight quite well, as shown where he fought Fegelein. He also carries a flying manatee that has Wilford Brimley's face. And if he is in a tight spot, he will attempt to convince his attacker to let him go in exchange for Mephil-brand sunscreen. When he teams up with Fegelein, both can pull off some incredible trolling combos. These include the Sailor Moon outfit prank and the sniper rifle bullet + flying propane tank prank. Appearance While he appears to look like a crappy Shadow OC recolor, his true form consists of a crystalline, anthropomorphic hedgehog with no visible mouth, nose, or feet. His eyes also change color in this form, gaining a red sclera and lighter green irises, which still doesn't get him anywhere. Relationships Fegelein He has a strong rivalry with Fegelein as them both compete of who is the better troll. Mephiles has able to beat him to the laughing gas prank, while Fegelein was able to trick him with the eggsplosion prank as seen in Frollo Celebrates His Birthday. They later set aside their rivalry and get along well in Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita, pranking Hitler and other villains together. During Frollo Finally Does It, their teamwork is even more solid, and even started to call him "Fegs". Frollo and Gaston After the French duo won world wide fame for saving Paris and fighting a Demi-god on Mexican TV, the attention whore Mephiles soon felt the urge of overpowering them somehow. Mephiles trolled both Frollo and Gaston very easily; however, after drinking with them and having a good time, he eventually became a friend to them. He was not originally invited to Frollo's birthday, as he stole Silver's invitation as seen in Frollo Has a Bad Feeling. In Frollo Celebrates his Birthday, he appears at the party attempting to troll Frollo by taping embarrassing footage of him. Silver Mephiles is Silver's arch enemy in the Sonic'06 game, however it is quite downplayed for the favour of Fegelein's rivalry. They seem to be enemies at first, as Mephiles stole Silver's invitation, resulting in the latter calling him a monster and attacking him, although it may have been because they were drunk, as in Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita Mephiles worries for Silver when Batiatus punches him away, during the scene where Spartacus arrives. Guile Mephiles makes plans to ask out Stocking, but only when she breaks up with Guile after Mephiles motivates him to make demands. It was actually a setup by Mephiles so he would have a better chance. Later, Mephiles shows interest in helping him again in order to win a contest for free play on his smartphone. He never tricks him there, as he wants to be friends with him to replace Bison. Stocking After Stocking broke up with Guile, Mephiles visits her at a train station. He tries to hook up with her, only to get immediately rejected. Trivia * Mephiles won as Smash Bros Lawl's first fan-requested character by 71 points. Shortly after, people voted to have him as a tag team with Fegelein. Category:Characters Category:Leet Fighters Characters Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Non-Human Category:It's a Fact Category:The Frollo Team Category:Video Game Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl Characters